dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zak and Wheezie's Big Circus Adventure
|producer(s) = |executive_produced_by = |writer(s) = (uncredited)|screenwriter(s) = |based_on = |composer(s) = & Co., Jim Latham, and Brian Garland (score) and Jimmy Klunk (themes)|cinematography = |production_companies = PBS Kids Movies|distributor = ( , , and the ) (International)|release_date = December 25, 2003 ( / ) July 17, 2004 (Kuboia)|running_time = 89 minutes|country = El Kadsre|language = English|budget = $12 million|box_office = $14 million}} is a 2003 adventure comedy film based off the TV series. Plot Zak and Wheezie travel from Dragon Land and encounter a group of kids, led by twins Leo and Katie, living with their families as part of a circus, and as a result, get wound up in a plot to hijack the circus in order to steal a prized jewel from a Libyan princess named Nadia II. The anthropomorphic panther Princess also assists in the journey, and her name becomes ironic when she meets the princess herself. Later on, they are joined in the journey by the bat Fu-Fu and the older cat Nai-Nai. Cast * Jason Michas as Zak, the sharer of Wheezie's body. He came with Wheezie from a portal from Dragon Land. * as Wheezie, the sharer of Zak's body. She came with Zak from a portal from Dragon Land. * as Leo, Katie's brother and the leader of the gang of kids * as Katie, Leo's sister and the co-leader of the gang of kids * Jesse Vinet as Becky Z., one of the members of the gang of kids * as Princess, the anthropomorphic panther ** as Princess (voice) * as Fu-Fu, a bat. He and Nai-Nai came from a portal from ancient China. * as Nai-Nai, an older cat who is with Fu-Fu. * as Nadia II, the Libyan princess * as Felipe Ortega, a crazy Latino hobo. * as Benny, one of the criminals who hijacks the circus. * as Barry, another one of the criminals who hijacks the circus. * as Bonny, yet another one of the criminals who hijacks the circus. Production and release The movie was filmed in El Kadsre. The scenes at the Libyan princess' mansion was filmed at Aichi Manor in Glonisla, and several scenes of the circus were shot in Richardson Park in El Kadsre City. During development, Dragon Tales creator had a meeting with burlesque performer and winner after she was considered a candidate for the role of Princess, wherein Rodecker pitched D'lish the synopsis of the movie. D'lish turned down the movie after developing an allergic reaction to the glue used to put together the Princess suit's head base, which hadn't dried properly when she first put it on, so suit actor played Princess whilst D'lish's fellow burlesque performer dubbed Jones over as Princess. Similarly, Rodecker had a meeting with after he considered her for the role of Nadia II, however Noor declined citing no acting experience, so Colombian-American actress was hired to play Nadia. Nai-Nai and Fu-Fu from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat were added in order to get a easy crossover done, and to capitalize on the success of Sagwa: The Movie. The movie made $14 million at the box office, and received mixed reviews from critics. Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2000s films Category:United States Category:2003 films